Senatum
The Senatum is a very significant administrative part of the Rin Empire. Its authority is only superceded by the God Emperor Zeno (praise be to him), and as such it wields an enormous amount of power. Members Not all senators of the Senatum are equal. The most prominent and powerful members are the Paters and Maters, veteran senators, then the lesser, but still experienced Sennex comprise most of it, and the Pedarii are the young, fresh senators. Out of these classes the Senate as a whole elects it's leaders who number 12 in total with 2 of these being the 'Rex' of lords of the Senate and the other 10 being advisors with each lord receiving 5 of these individuals. The voting only happens once one of the said members dies then another is voted into his place from the body of the senate. Senators are elected by the plebian masses, and senators come in from all parts of the Empire, though usually only elected by local aristocrats. Some don't even serve the worlds they come from, these being dead or feudal worlds, and are rather on the payroll of aristocrats from nearby systems and sectors. Senators are also 'technically' forbidden from engaging directly in economics although may find ways of cheating and thus have influence in both the Senatorial and Economic realms. Senators are also expected to be rather rich as they have a minimal state salary not one big enough to live the lavish lives a Senator is expected to. Senators are also not allowed to leave the Empire without Imperial permission or to dabble in the military realm (unless elected to be a Consul) and are expected to serve for life with it being rare for a senator to retire. Parties The four main parties: - The Populares are the 'people lovers' of the Empire they seek both equality and the cut down of privileges of the nobles. They tend to rise on worlds with either 'good morals' ingrained in society or worlds full of the more abusive and tyrannical nobles. While they may lack some of the financing that other factions have the Populares control the mob which has helped them win land side victories. The Populares are not above buying votes or corruption. They see it as their divine mission to bring equality to the people by any means necessary. - The Optimates are the 'Best Class' and are strict believers in the old traditions, superiority of certain races and classes over others, and always seek to either expand or retain the powers of the nobility. They tend to get by election wise by having massive amounts of hand outs given to the people, hosting games for all too see, and buying the votes of other Senators. - The Oeconomica are a collection of senators hailing from worlds dedicated to trade they also form many banking unions and trade guilds across the Empire. They tend to side with the Populares in most matters due to the Oceonomicas being a class of 'rising nobles' and not pure blooded nobility. Plus having the people on your side equals both publicity and profits. - The Sacerdos are the representatives of the Cardinals and Priests of the many cults and faiths as well as tending to be Senators from the Cardinal worlds themselves. They are ruled over by Dogma with every vote dictated by their specific cult or faith. They tend to side with the Optimates in major political decisions. Some minor, but still recognizable parties: - The Guarra are the 'War Hawks' or 'War Mongers' of the Senate they always seek to expand the Empire and it's military. They are split between actual ex-generals and the weapons dealers of the Empire who see war as profitable. - The Nundiors are a purely economic part of the Senate a split off of the Oeconomica while the Oeconomica seeks to gain money for it's own gains the Nundiors they are nicknamed the 'penny counters' by others parties for their seemingly constant worry in the economy (which is pretty chaotic) they tend to invest into what ever sector needs to be invested into or it faces collapse this leads to them coming into conflict with many of the other parties. - Stoicorum are a rather 'stoic' bunch in the Empire made up of Senators that wholly believe that the Empire will last all eternity as it was blessed by the gods and luck thus they say the Empire should no longer worry itself with the lesser issues of the Universe and nor should it lash out irrationally the Empire should merely weather out the test of time and only react when necessary. There are many more factions, but these are too minor to be listed out and are constantly changing. Category:Rin Category:Government Body